<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Its a date by SmallRussianAvocado</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25023118">Its a date</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRussianAvocado/pseuds/SmallRussianAvocado'>SmallRussianAvocado</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Relationship(s), solangelo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:20:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25023118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRussianAvocado/pseuds/SmallRussianAvocado</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico and Will make some plans to hang out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nico di Angelo &amp; Will Solace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Its a date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope you all like this fic : ) its the first one I ever wrote and I'm very proud of it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nico</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, death boy, wake up sleepyhead” </p><p>Nico Di Angelo groaned and buried his face in his pillow. Ever since he had agreed to help Will Solace in the infirmary, he had been woken up every day at the crack of dawn to assist Will in treating the many injuries that were sustained each day at Camp Half-Blood </p><p>He rolled out of bed after a minute or so, he had learned the hard way that Will wasn’t just going to let him lie in bed. He’d made that mistake a couple of times and had water poured over his head. He got dressed out of his skull decorated pyjamas (He knew they were ridiculous but Hazel had bought them and they were comfortable) Pulling on a black MCR t-shirt and some black ripped jeans, he examined himself in the mirror.</p><p>It was true that he looked a lot better now that he had stopped shadow travelling for a week. He didn’t look as pale or malnourished, and the bags under his eyes had shrunk. He tried to flatten his hair, it was forever looking like he had spent the day in bed. <br/>“Trying to impress someone?” came a voice from behind him. </p><p>He jumped and then cursed as he turned around and saw Will standing in the doorway, a smile on his face. Will was wearing his usual orange t-shirt and grey shorts, a satchel slung over his shoulder, his sky blue eyes sparkling in the early morning sunlight. </p><p>Nico composed himself, scowling at Will “it's rude to sneak up on people” He muttered. </p><p>“Yea well Paolo managed to get his hand chopped off while being a test subject for one of the Hephaestus cabins dumb experiments, so I need you to help me check on him.”</p><p>Nico rolled his eyes. Paolo Montes was a Brazilian son of Hebe who claimed to only speak Brazilian Portuguese, however, he could fluently understand English. He had a tendency to get injuries and spent quite a lot of time in the infirmary. </p><p>“Ok, but don't sneak up on me again,” Nico said, pulling on his shoes and following Will out of the cabin to the infirmary. </p><p>Two hours later, having treated Paolo, let Katie Gardner have a lie down (she had overexerted herself growing strawberry plants) and given Rachel, Elizabeth Dare a plaster (she got angry while painting and punched the wall of her cave) Nico sat down and took a breather. </p><p>He called for Will and told him that he was going to summon Jules-Albert to drive him to McDonald’s. Usually, Will wanted to stay and make sure no one else needed any help, so Nico was surprised when he asked if he could accompany Nico. Nico said sure, and Will hopped into the back of the car, explaining that one of his siblings had agreed to stay at the infirmary. </p><p> </p><p>Will</p><p> </p><p>The car pulled up at Mcdonalds and Will sighed a breath of relief. Jules-Albert could be quite a competitive driver, but he tended to go a little fast for Wills liking. He could wait in traffic for half an hour without getting mad, but as soon as he was able to move, he would take off as though Zeus himself was chasing him. Nico thanked the French zombie and got out of the car, Will followed suit, and they headed inside. </p><p>Nico asked Will what he wanted and he told him his order, before leaning against the wall and studying Nico. His skin had gotten a lot less pale recently, and he looked a lot healthier, but he still had that haunted look in his eyes, as though he had seen hell (which he had) </p><p>Nico finished ordering and they went to find a table. Once they sat down, Will asked Nico how he had been feeling. Nico pushed a strand of hair away from his eyes and answered. </p><p>“I feel a lot better, and Jules-Albert says that next year he can teach me how to drive, so I might not need to shadow travel every time I want to go to McDonald’s”</p><p>“Well that sounds pretty good,” said Will, smiling. “And, hey, if you ever wanna hang out again sometime, I’m available. I know you agreed to stay at the camp but you still aren’t really interacting with anyone and you need to make some friends” </p><p>Nico hesitated for a moment, looking… apprehensive? Why did he seem scared? But a few moments later he nodded. </p><p>Will smiled. “It's a date” </p><p>He watched as Nico’s cheeks coloured slightly, as he stood up and chucked his happy meal into the bin. His black hair, that always looked as though he’d just gotten out of bed falling into his face as he lowered his head and walked briskly back out of the McDonald’s towards the car. </p><p> </p><p>Will smiled to himself as they got in the car. Little did Nico know that he had been working up the courage to ask him to hang out for weeks now. Nico acted tough and emo, but Will knew he was really rather soft, deep down. Once he had walked in on Nico cuddling up with Mrs O’leary. Nico had denied it and had said that he was checking her breathing because he thought he had heard her cough.</p><p>Nico:</p><p> </p><p>Nico sat in the passenger seat of the car, a thousand thoughts running through his head. “It's a date,” Will had said. A date. He knew it was just a figure of speech but he couldn't help wondering. He knew that Will’s father, Apollo, was bi, maybe that was, like, a gene passed onto his children? He shook his head to stop thinking about it. Agonizing over this was gonna drive him crazy. He glanced back at Will, who was looking anxiously out the window as Jules-Albert rounded a corner at very fast speeds, His shaggy blonde hair falling into his face. He watched as Will shoved his hair out of his eyes, falling back against his seat as Jules-Albert sped up even more. </p><p>When they arrived back at Camp Half-blood, they went their separate ways. Nico headed to the arena to do some archery training. Half an hour he had planted all the arrows in the targets and he was tired and sweaty. He trudged back to his cabin to have a shower and go to bed. </p><p>Will:</p><p> </p><p>Will wiped his brow, taking a drink of water. Those idiot Ares kids had hit his sister Kayla with their dumb chariot and he had spent the afternoon telling them off and running around getting medical supplies. He had fixed her up the best he could, but she was gonna be bedridden for at least five days. He closed up the infirmary and headed to his cabin for a nap before dinner. </p><p>On the way back, he encountered Nico, drenched in sweat and rubbing his arms. </p><p>“Nico! Where were you?” He asked. <br/>“I was just doing some archery practice,” Nico replied. He sounded absolutely exhausted. “I was gonna take a shower then go to bed” </p><p>Will frowned “and skip dinner?” </p><p>Nico nodded, looking guilty. “I’ll be fine” </p><p>“Oh no, you don't, death boy. Tell, you what, I’ll bring you some dinner, ok?”<br/>Nico nodded in defeat and headed to his cabin. </p><p>Will walked along the grass towards the Hades cabin, Holding a plate piled with crispy baked potatoes and some bacon and eggs. He knocked on the cabin door and Nico called, “come in” </p><p>He entered the cabin, seeing Nico covered in his sheets, his hair all rumpled up and a drowsy smile on his face as he saw the plate Will was holding. He sat up against his pillow and took the plate. </p><p>“So, I figured out what we can do together” <br/>Nico nodded<br/>“So I was thinking that we could go to a movie and then maybe a cafe or restaurant” </p><p>“Ok sure. Which movie should we go to” </p><p>Will suggested one of the new Marvel movies and Nico agreed, proceeding to order him out of the room so he could sleep. </p><p> </p><p>Nico</p><p> </p><p>Nico woke up a few days later, feeling a flash of happiness as he remembered that he was going to a movie and meal with Will today. He got up and got dressed then headed outside. </p><p>Will was walking towards him and looked surprised when he saw him. </p><p>“Hey, Nico! I was just about to come and wake you up. Something motivating you today?”</p><p>Nico blushed and looked down. <br/>“I’m excited to see the new Marvel movie,” he muttered. 	<br/>Will Smiled, “yeah I’m looking forward to that as well,” he said, as they walked to the mess hall. </p><p>When it was time to go, they met up and Jules-Albert took them to the theatre. They got to the counter when Will swore loudly. Nico was taken aback at how aggressively Will swore.</p><p>What’s wrong? He asked. “I only have drachma, I forgot to get normal American money.”<br/>Nico laughed, pulling out his wallet, which was black and had the My Chemical Romance logo on it. He pulled out some money and handed it to Will. Will smiled, turning around and addressing the teenage boy at the counter, who looked as though he wanted nothing more than to get high right now.</p><p> “One couples combo please,” He said, and Nico hit him. “What?” Said Will “it's cheaper” <br/>Nico blushed. “Whatever” he muttered, looking at his feet until Will asked what drink he wanted.</p><p>Will</p><p> </p><p>Will was psyching himself up, looking at Nico out of the corner of his eye, watching the way the corner of his mouth twitched whenever something funny happened. He kept having to brush his shaggy hair out of his face. </p><p>“Hey Will” Nico whispered, shaking Will out of his thoughts. “Yeah?” he answered, looking at Nico. “there’s a cool place I go to sometimes when I want to get away from camp, can I show you it after this?” </p><p>“Of course,” replied Will, turning back to the movie. For a while he just enjoyed sitting there, feeling Nico’s presence beside him as he popped handfuls of popcorn into his mouth. <br/>When the movie ended, he didn't wanna move, and he sat there staring at the screen until Nico waved a hand in front of his eyes. “Wake up,” He said, laughing, and Will smiled weakly, wondering if trying to ask out Nico was really a good idea. What if it ruined their new friendship? </p><p>Before he could question himself into making up an excuse and running away, Nico grabbed his arm. “Cmon I wanna show you my favourite place” </p><p>They went along the streets, Will watching Nico’s face as the streetlights occasionally lit it up. <br/>After about five minutes they came to a scruffy looking bar with the name Club Νέο<br/>Nico led him inside. </p><p>Nico</p><p> </p><p>Nico walked inside the bar, feeling himself relax as the familiar features of his favourite place filled his vision. “Hey Nico!” said the bartender, who was washing the dishes, “whos this with you? Have you got a boyfriend” </p><p>Everyone else in the bar turned around and went “Ooooh!”</p><p>Nico felt his face go red and he looked at the floor. Will looked at the bartender, introducing himself. “I’m Will, Nicos’s friend.”</p><p>“Mm yeah ‘friend’…” said the bartender, winking. Nico saw Will blush, tucking his hair behind his ear. </p><p>When they had ordered food and sat down, Nico pulled a bottle out of his bag. </p><p>“What's that? Asked Will, looking at the plastic water bottle. “Vodka,” said Nico</p><p>“You’ve gotta be kidding me, we’re fifteen!” said Will, looking at him. “Do you drink alcohol regularly?” </p><p>Nico Shrugged “technically I’m seventy-something years old, so,” </p><p>Will decided to let the matter go and accepted the bottle, pouring some into his glass. He looked like he could do with a drink anyway. He took a sip and swallowed, grimacing. “God this is strong” </p><p>Nico opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the bartender, who came over with a bowl of chips, setting it down and smiling “hope you boys are having a good night” </p><p>“Thanks, Craig,” Said Nico, plucking a chip out of the bowl and popping it in his mouth. </p><p>They sat at the table, laughing and talking for a while before Will took another sip of vodka and said “Nico” </p><p>Nico looked up from the sauce, with which he had been drawing a smiley face on his plate. <br/>“Yeah?” he said, studying Will’s face. He seemed nervous, which wasn’t really an emotion he usually saw in Will. </p><p>“Well um, I’ve been really enjoying these past few days with you, and, well, I was wondering if you might want to go on an actual date with me” He looked down at the table blushing furiously. <br/>“It's fine if you don't want to” He added quickly. </p><p>Nico was surprised, he hadn’t thought that Will would like him back. The sunny, outgoing son of Apollo going out with the son of Hades? It was a contradiction, but, he thought, who cared. He trusted Will not to mess with him, if anyone was going to ask him out as a prank it would be Leo. </p><p>He smiled and looked up. “That would be great thanks.” <br/>Will looked very relieved, taking another sip of Vodka, it seemed, just so he could do something with his hands. </p><p>Nico grinned. This was going to be great. </p><p>THE END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>